Seven Sins
by Harumaki03
Summary: Historia originalmente publicada en FBDFénix. A petición de las chicas, aquí está. Colección de "historias" enlazadas a los 7 pecados capitales. Un KanamexYuuki, con la promesa de un B-Side de Zero. ¡Disfrutad y comentad al respecto!
1. Pecado 01: Luxuria

**Vampire Knight**

**"Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Pecado****01: **_**Luxuria  
**_**"Lujuria"**

**-/-/-**

—Por favor, para… ―jadeó en un suspiro de placer y dolor. Sentía la dulce y torturante presión de sus colmillos clavados en su carne, tomando todo lo que podía de sí―. Kaname…

—¿Hmm? ―separó con suavidad sus colmillos del exquisito cuello de su amada, le tomó del rostro con su mano libre y le hizo mirarlo―. ¿Estás bien? ―las palabras fluían suaves y dulces en presencia de ella.

Lo miro, aún estaba inclinado sobre ella, con la pared revestida en madera como soporte para su espalda, la mano de él sosteniendo su barbilla y la otra haciéndole prisionera entre la calidez de su cuerpo y la pulida madera a sus espaldas.

—S-si ―asintió, sintiendo como en sus mejillas el sonrojo se hacía más intenso. Él sonrió y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Instintivamente, los entreabrió. Kaname solo la miro a los ojos unos instantes antes de aceptar la silenciosa invitación.

Yuuki entreabrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida. Los besos que Kaname le otorgaba eran suaves, besos tan dulces como deliciosos, que la dejaban ansiosa de más. Aventuró sus manos por su pecho, a través de la camisa semi-abierta de él y con ansiedad acarició la piel que había descubierto.

Una sensación hormigueante danzaba en la punta de sus dedos. Bajo las palmas de sus manos percibía el latido veloz del corazón de Kaname. Dejó su mano derecha sobre el corazón del vampiro y deslizo su mano más allá, detrás de su cuello, hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—Yuu-Yuuki ―dijo entre cortos besos Kaname―. Yuuki…―aferró con más fuerza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuki. Un gemido entrecortado escapo de los labios de femeninos al sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección con el de Kaname.

Él seguía sosteniéndole la barbilla. Sus ojos poseían un brillo prohibido y profundo. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que cuando la necesidad de sangre se hacía presente, pues brillaban con otro tipo de deseo.

—Quiero… ―Yuuki seguía profiriéndole suaves caricias con sus manos.

—Esa propuesta no deberías presentármela tu… ―su voz sonaba ronca mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía su garganta femenina mientras le alzaba el rostro―. Esa es una de las tantas cosas, Yuuki, a las que le resulta difícil a un vampiro resistirse…

—Yo no quiero… ―su cuerpo tembló al sentir la lengua de él descender por su garganta―… que te resistas ―profirió un gemido ahogado cuando él llego al inició de su pecho―. Onii-sama…

—Discúlpenme, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, Aidou-san le espera en el piso inferior ―Seiren, tan silenciosa como siempre, hacía acto de su habilidad y apareció a varios metros de ellos, con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo.

Sintió bajo sus manos como Kaname suspiraba con cierto cansancio.

—Dile que bajaré en un momento ―musitó, sin despegar los ojos del rostro sonrojado de Yuuki.

—Si señor ―y con el mismo silencio en que apareció, ya no estaba.

—¿Qué significa esa cara? ―acarició los labios de ella con su dedo pulgar.

—Es que… ―lo miro fugazmente y luego en dirección donde había estado Seiren―… yo…

—No te preocupes, Seiren no se sentirá mal ―hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejar sus manos de ella―. No debes preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, ¿bien? ―Ella asintió con suavidad― Ahora me marcho, no hay que hacer esperar a Aidou…

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Se paso una mano por sus oscuros cabellos y se decidió a marcharse antes de tomar a Yuuki como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Como su amada. En cuerpo. Alma. Carne. Para la Eternidad.

—Kaname… ―le detuvo sosteniéndole solo por la manga de su camisa―. Yo…

Se volvió, despacio, y observó su rostro a punto de llorar.

—No es lo que piensas ―sostuvo su mano y la apretó―. Pero si quiero presentarme ante ti sin ninguna resistencia, debo atender estos asuntos primero… ―la jaló hasta pegarla a su pecho―. ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? ―su rostro se mantenía impasible―. No deseo forzarte a nada que…

Por toda respuesta, Yuuki tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, depositando en ese beso todo lo que él le hacía sentir y lo que deseaba.

—Lo comprendo ―él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa―. Sabes que esto ha nacido de nuestra lujuria, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero no es precisamente lujuria lo que quiero satisfacer… ―respondió ella con cierta picardía.

—Volveré pronto ―le beso fugazmente en los labios―. Lo prometo ―y se marchó velozmente de allí.

Si permanecía un segundo más allí, ella sería capaz de manipularlo solamente con el roce de un dedo.

_¡Já! Como si no estuviese sucediendo ya… viejo lujurioso._ Pensó.

**~Continuara~**

Bueno, aquí una edición más corregida del anterior y con algunos pequeños agregados. Gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído, colocado en favoritos e incluso le han dado seguimiento.

Agradecimientos a **Ennostiel, Azumi, Seiya-Moon, Sexychica1502, Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive** y **Flor-VIB412, **quienes en su momento dedicaron sus reviews a este primer capítulo.

¡Muchísimas gracias~!

Esta es la re-edición del **21/10/2012~**

¡Ja ne~!


	2. Pecado 02: Gula

**Vampire Knight  
"Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Pecado 02: **_**Gula**_**  
"Glotonería"**

**-/-/-**

Y ahí estaban ellos otra vez. Como si nunca tuviesen suficiente el uno del otro por las noches. Un hambre surreal que rallaba en lo absurdo.

Profirió un gemido ahogado cuando la boca suave y cálida de él se poso sobre el latido frenético de su corazón. Hundió una de sus manos en el sedoso cabello de su nuca. Bien podría quedarse horas y horas allí con él.

Y pensar que hasta solo unos meses, lo creía imposible. Los labios de él ascendieron con suma lentitud por su pecho hasta su garganta para luego desviarse hacía su cuello y rozar su lengua en el. Su otra mano, que se apoyaba sobre sus fuertes hombros, apretó con más fuerza los músculos de aquella zona mientras él se encargaba de hincar sus dientes en su cuello.

Fue una sensación extraña, mezcla de un ligero dolor con placer. El sentirlo así de necesitado de ella la embargaba de una súbita felicidad. El saber que solo su sangre podía satisfacerlo.

Sujetaba su nuca con absoluto cariño mientras él tomaba de si. Kuran Kaname succionaba como si la vida le dependiese de ello. Gimió inconscientemente cuando ella deslizo su mano desde su nuca hasta por dentro de su camisa.

—¿Ya? ―preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca, mientras lamía los dos puntos de sangre que se habían formado por su mordida.

Ella se estremeció ante su contacto, separo su rostro con cierta brusquedad de su cuello y lo miro. La mirada de él era comprensiva, dulce y cargada de un hambre que trataba de ocultar. Observó con sus oscuros ojos como de la comisura de los labios masculinos perfectamente delineados, brotaba un hilillo de su propia sangre.

En un impulso, le alzo el rostro aún más hacía ella e hizo algo que él ya había hecho con anterioridad. Lamió su sangre con la punta de la lengua, en un gesto tan inocente y erótico a la vez que era pecaminoso.

―Ven –rozó su nariz con la de ella, mirándola a los ojos unos instantes―. Toma de mí… ―Gimió contra sus labios, acariciándolos entre cada susurro―. Ven… ―abrazó la boca de Yuuki con la suya, con suavidad al inicio, para entre ligeros mordiscos, ahondar el beso.

Era difícil resistirse a una súplica tal. Yuuki cortó el beso al mismo tiempo que con una mano separaba la tela de la camisa del cuello. Exquisitez y pecado en un mismo paquete.

—Eres un goloso, Kaname… ―susurró antes de rozar su nariz con el cuello masculino y percibir el asfixiante y dulce aroma de su sangre. Solo fue un instante, fugaz y momentáneo, el que le llevo a Yuuki hundir sus colmillos en el sitio justo de su cuello para hacerlo estremecer.

Lentamente él se dejo caer hacía atrás, con ella tomando de sí.

—Dices que soy goloso… entonces, ¿en qué posición entras tú en este momento? ―Se permitió incluso sonreír cuando ella clavo sus uñas en su abdomen.

Yuuki lamió los restos de sangre del cuello de Kaname al igual que la de sus dedos.

—Supongo que en tu misma posición, ¿no? –él se enderezó y acarició su rostro, solo eso era necesario para estremecerla.

—Quizá –tomo su rostro con ambas manos―. Pero no creo que esté plenamente satisfecho nunca –lamió una gota de sangre que estaba en la mejilla de Yuuki―. Niña golosa, incluso tus mejillas se tiñen por tu ansiedad.

Yuuki lo miro y sonrió al percibir que con una de sus manos él alcanzaba su cuello. Quizá ella era una niña golosa con mejillas teñidas de sangre, pero él era un hombre aún más goloso, al tener incluso un hambre más insaciable que sus propias mejillas carmesíes.

Cada noche era lo mismo, los embargaba la sed y la necesidad y mientras más se controlaban, más grandes eran las ansias… Tomó nota mental al mismo tiempo que gemía en los oídos masculinos, jamás dejar que su amado Kuran Kaname pasase dos días sin tomar su sangre.

Porque su gula se volvía insaciable… Y la suya por igual.

**~Continuara~**

Continuando con la re-edición de esta historia, aquí el capítulo 2… Ahora que me fijo, esta historia en **FanFiction** nunca recibió reviews, ¿tan mal habrá quedado? Hm… solo el tiempo lo dirá. Si es posible, permítanme saber qué les ha parecido la nueva edición (aunque, gracias a Dios, en este capítulo tenía menos faltas).

Re-edición del **21/10/2012**

¡Ja ne~!


	3. Pecado 03: Avaritia

**Vampire Knight  
"Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Pecado 03: **_**Avaritia  
**_**"Avaricia"**

**-/-/-**

—¡Pero…!

—Yuuki, ya he dicho que no. Además, solo serán conversaciones sin sentido sobre…

—Si serán sin sentido, ¿qué tiene de malo que vaya? –bufó Yuuki, con los brazos cruzados. Y Kaname quiso, no por vez primera, lanzársele encima y luego, quizá, hacerle comprender el por qué de su negativa.

—Estarán los nuevos miembros del consejo y no quiero que te veas envuelta en algo así, Yuuki… ¿Por qué tanto interés en asistir? –Se cruzó de brazos. Aunque no era la primera vez que Yuuki le pedía que le dejase acompañarlo a una reunión, sí era la primera vez que se mostraba tan insistente.

—Es que… siento que esa es una parte de tu vida y de la mía que aún desconozco, Kaname… ―Los ojos café oscuro de Yuuki lo observaron con tristeza―. ¿Hay algo que no quieres que yo sepa?

— ¿Cómo qué, Yuuki? –Mientras la observaba mover los labios, no pudo evitar notar las cosas que unos ojos normales no notarían, como los centímetros que Yuuki había adquirido, el desarrollo de su cuerpo, los ojos más agudo y penetrantes… Y…

—¡Kaname! –le reprendió Yuuki, haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas―. ¡No me estás prestando atención! –dijo como niña pequeña y Kaname sonrió.

—Claro que te escuché, solo que… me fijaba en ciertos detalles –ella frunció el ceño mientras él le alzaba el rostro con el dedo índice―. No quiero que los demás hombres te vean –dijo, con total sencillez.

—¿Ah? –Yuuki parpadeó, sorprendida―. ¿Ah? –repitió.

—Soy muy codicioso Yuuki, demasiado avaro en lo que a ti concierne, no me agrada la idea de que otros hombres vean lo que yo veo en ti… _Suficiente tuve con Kiryuu como para dos o tres siglos más…_ ―añadió para sí.

—Pero… Kaname… ―ella enarcó una ceja―. Se supone que soy tu pareja… y no es como si… ―sus mejillas se arrebolaron mientras desviaba los ojos del rostro varonil de Kaname―. No es como sí todo el mundo notase lo que ha cambiado en mi…

—Oh, pero lo harán Yuuki y es precisamente eso lo que quiero evitar –los ojos de Kaname se oscurecieron —cada faceta tuya es solo mía –añadió con posesividad.

—¿Eso no es querer encerrarme en un castillo de cristal? –lo miro a los ojos, suspicaz.

—No, eso es proteger mi propiedad, tu eres tan mía como yo soy tuyo… pero en ese punto soy inflexible –musitó―. ¿No lo comprendes? –preguntó con suavidad, al verla fruncir el ceño.

—Lo que pienso es que te gusta estar solo con esa mujer del consejo… ―replicó con cierta molestia reflejada en su voz.

—¿Mujer? –Kaname la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió―. ¿Estás celosa, mi amada Yuuki?

—No, solo estoy tratando de ser tan avara como tú lo eres conmigo… ―un casto beso en sus labios fue suficiente para acallarla, al menos, momentáneamente.

—¿Estarás más tranquila si vienes? –Beso sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, la punta de su nariz…

—Sí –asintió con voz débil.

―A cambio, jamás me volverás a preguntar si puedes venir a una reunión, ¿verdad? –Yuuki sonrió al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus labios.

—No volveré a sacar el tema a colación –respondió contra sus labios.

—Y no volverás a insinuar que me atraiga otra mujer, ¿verdad? –mordió su labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar―. No me gusta esa idea de mi mismo, ¿sabes?

—Avaro –gimió entrecerrando un poco sus ojos mientras él succionaba con suavidad la sangre de su labio―. Viejo avaro.

—Sé que lo soy –rozó su nariz con la de ella―. Vamos –la tomó de la mano –la reunión va a empezar pronto.

Yuuki sonrió mientras se veía prácticamente arrastrada hasta el lugar de la reunión. Él solo la miro de reojo.

Ay Dios, que encima de avaro, celoso… Esto ya era el colmo.

**~Continuara~**

Y aquí sigo re-editando. La verdad es que me causa gracia, puedo notar con el tiempo los errores que cometí y me agrada poder aprender de ello.

Agradecimientos **a Marajilo, Minako **y** Yuuki Kuran**, quienes dejaron comentarios en este respectivo capítulo. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia en su momento y a quienes la lean por vez primera, realmente espero que les agrade y que si ven que puedo seguir mejorando en algo, me lo dejen saber mediante un review o un PM, gracias~.

Re-edición del **21/10/2012~**

¡Ja ne~!


	4. Pecado 04: Acidia

**Vampire Knight**

**"Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Capítulo****04: **_**Acidia**_

**"Pereza"**

—Kaname… ―repitió por tercera vez Kuran Yuuki, observando cómo su prometido se quedaba tendido en la cama, sin ánimos de ponerse de pie―. Vamos, Aidou-san ha de estar esperándonos…

—No quiero ir, Yuuki… ―fue su seca respuesta.

—¿Y eso por qué? –Yuuki se inclinó sobre él, observándolo a los ojos.

—Porque estoy perezoso, por eso –abrazó a Yuuki por la cintura―. Por qué mejor no nos quedamos dormidos aquí… ―esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ella se sonrojaba.

—Aidou-san…

—Y yo quiero estar contigo, aquí, tirado en la cama, y punto –con un simple movimiento la acostó a su lado, y apoyándose en un codo, mantuvo la altura sobre ella.

—No podemos…―él acarició su mejilla con suavidad―. Kaname…

—Hmm… ―enarcó una ceja―. Si podemos… ―se inclino sobre ella y beso su frente―. Y quiero quedarme aquí…

Yuuki suspiro cuando él atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, no habían prisas, solo un inesperado deleite en aquel gesto. Kaname descendió hasta su barbilla, beso su cuello y sin muchos problemas dejo a la vista el pecho de Yuuki a la altura del inicio de sus senos.

—¡Kaname! –apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él en un intento de apartarlo―. ¿Qué clase de perezoso eres? –rió, cuando él acarició sus costados.

—Un perezoso avaro, que siempre está insatisfecho y que solo quiere estar contigo –posó sus labios sobre el frenético latido de Yuuki, cerró los ojos, como si se regodeara de aquel momento y al abrirlos la miro a los ojos―. Déjame quedarme aquí…

Kaname reemplazó sus labios por su cabeza, pegando su oído al latido del corazón del Yuuki, que latía veloz. El corazón que él amaba. Cerró los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de Yuuki para no dejarla escapar.

—Aidou-san nos dará el sermón mañana…―Yuuki lo rodeó con sus brazos, deleitándose en el armonioso rostro de él, sus largas pestañas que arropaban sus ojos, los pómulos altos y definidos, la barbilla fina, al igual que la nariz, su belleza aristocrática la había cautivado, pero fue su corazón lo que en verdad la había enamorado desde siempre.

—Lo sé… ―fue su respuesta, Yuuki sonrió mientras con una mano acariciaba su nuca, solo le faltaba ronronear para ser un gato.

—Eres mi perezoso amado –sonrió ella.

Él sonrió tenuemente.

—Eso también lo sé –fue la respuesta que le dio, mientras se dejaba arrullar por los brazos de su amada, rindiéndose ante un sueño que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Yuuki lo abrazó con más fuerza y solo sonrió. Aunque sabía que al día siguiente les esperaba el santo sermón de Aidou-san, no cambiaría ese momento, con Kaname dormido en su pecho, por nada del mundo.

**~Continuara~**

Recuerdo que en su momento escribí este capítulo y los posteriores con cierta dificultad, pero me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo terminado. Espero que disfruten de esta re-edición.

Re-edición del **21/10/2012~**

¡Ja ne~!


	5. Pecado 05: Ira

**Vampire Knight**

**"Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Capítulo 05: **_**Ira**_

"**Ira"**

Inspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse. Debía controlarse. No debía abalanzarse como un psicópata sobre el de cabellos plateados y destajarle el cuello de un movimiento de muñeca. No debía.

Tampoco debía permitir que su ira le nublase el sentido. Debía mantenerse frío, estoico e ignorar el modo en que los ojos de Yuuki brillaban al mirar al joven de ojos violetas.

—_No la toques más_–gruñía dentro de sí mismo, observando desde el otro extremo de la habitación, como Kiryuu Zero osaba a acariciar la mejilla de su amada―. _No explotes. Deja de tocarla―. _Apretó su mandíbula y volvió a inspirar profundamente, tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación que las tres vampiras baronesas tenían con él.

— Yuuki… ¿realmente estás bien? Luces como si quisieras romper algo… ―Zero ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, debía a toda costa ignorar el pinchazo de deseo que le provocaba el mero sonido de su respiración.

—¿Ah? –Yuuki volvió la vista hacía Zero―. Sí, estoy bien, solo algo acalorada, ¿tú no? –lo vio entornar los ojos y ella desvío la mirada―. No me pidas cosas imposibles.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada… ―él sonrió ligeramente, ladeando su cabeza. Era la fiesta de aniversario de la Alianza de los Dos Mundos, se celebraban siete años de paz, Zero liderando a los Cazadores y Kaname liderando por su lado a los Vampiros.

Ambos tan implacables en sus trabajos que no encontraban necesario encontrarse nunca, ni reportarse nada. Hasta esos días de fiesta. Zero, por una parte, había desistido en exterminar a Yuuki, por otro lado, no ansiaba más que exterminarla tanto de su cabeza como de su corazón.

La llevaba grabada a fuego en el pecho. Y ella no era completamente consciente de ello.

—No necesitas decirme nada, Zero, tu mirada me lo expresa todo…

—Y tu respuesta siempre es él…

—No empieces –Yuuki cerró los ojos―. No nos lastimes más…

Zero tomo el rostro de Yuuki entre sus manos.

—Yo no he tenido que empezar nada… ―Zero la miro a los ojos mientras entrecortaba la distancia entre ambos―. Lo hemos empezado los dos…

—No lo hagas… ―Yuuki apartó su rostro de el de él―. No lo hagas…

—Yuuki… ―Zero apretó la mandíbula y entornó sus ojos cuando observó al líder de los vampiros sonreírle cortésmente a una de las baronesas―. Él, después de todo, es el indicado para ti, ¿no?

Yuuki siguió el curso de su mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza unos segundos e inspiro con profundidad.

—Así es… ―no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Zero la tomo de la mano.

—Entonces… ―Zero la miro a los ojos―. ¿No hay ni una remota oportunidad para nosotros? –con cada palabra que escapaba de su boca, la distancia se acortaba entre sus rostro―. Ni siquiera porque soy un vampiro, forzado, pero lo soy…

—Antes de ser vampiro eres cazador… ―alejó su rostro del de Zero.

—Y antes de ser cazador, fui tan humano como tú –apenas fue un roce de labios, ligero, suave y casi inexistente, los ojos de Yuuki observaban sorprendidos los violetas de Zero, quien con su semblante frío de siempre, empezaba a alejarse―. Y, desgraciadamente… sigues siendo…

—No lo digas –Yuuki lo aparto―. No lo digas… encuentra a alguien más… ―replicó en voz baja, pero con fervor.

—¡Es que no hay nadie más! –replicó del mismo modo el cazador, aún sujetando la muñeca de Yuuki entre sus dedos―. No hay nadie más…

Y nadie más se percató de todo esto, más que el líder Kuran, que apretaba la mandíbula, bullendo por dentro de ira.

El elegante auto que les había esperado a la salida de la fiesta les conducía sin freno alguno hasta el que era su hogar: la mansión Kuran. Y, aunque Kaname no era del tipo hablador, el silencio de Yuuki era sorprendente, más aún, la distancia que guardaban entre ambos. Uno a cada extremo.

—¿Te… divertiste en la fiesta? –murmuró Kaname, haciendo una pausa deliberada, mientras se aflojaba la corbata que ameritaba la ocasión.

—Si… ―fue la seca respuesta por parte de Yuuki.

—Ya veo… ―Kaname ladeó la cabeza―. ¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Wakaba-kun? –Yuuki podía escuchar como el pulso de Kaname empezaba, poco a poco, a incrementar su velocidad.

—Muy bien, la verdad. No pensé que Aidou-san permitiría que Hanabusa-kun, mantuviese una relación con ella…

—De verdad que sorprendente… pero si queremos mantener un equilibrio, no veo mal ese hecho…

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre ellos. El auto se detuvo minutos después junto a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal, de inmediato a ambos les abrieron sus respectivas puertas.

—Buenas noches, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama… ―les saludaron los del servicio.

—Buenas noches… ―Kaname subió las escaleras con una prisa poco usual en él, sin siquiera esperar a Yuuki, hecho que sorprendió hasta al chofer.

—¿Ha pasado algo…? –preguntó con preocupación uno de ellos.

Yuuki sonrió.

—Solo cosas entre nosotros –se internó en la mansión y pudo ver la silueta de Kaname al doblar hacía el pasillo que conducía a sus aposentos. No sabía si Kaname había visto el "beso" de Zero, pero tampoco entendía por qué no le decía nada… Él era tan confuso…

Subió las escaleras y, desde el inicio de las escaleras, podía aspirar el aroma de Kaname, solo eso era suficiente para embriagarla de él… ¡Ah, no debía pensar eso! Tenía que poner algunas cosas en claro…

—Kaname… ―abrió la puerta justo cuando el dejaba su abrigo, saco y corbata sobre el espaldar de una silla―. Tenemos que hablar…

Kaname ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. Aún no terminaba de despojarse de sus ropas, aún seguía con la chaqueta gris perla, pero los dos ojales superiores de su camisa estaban abiertos y se estaba sacando la de uno de los puños.

—Te escucho, Yuuki… ―Kaname se dio la vuelta, andaba sobre el piso alfombrado con las medias negras, no había encendido ninguna luz en la habitación y no era necesario. El enorme ventanal que predominaba toda una pared dejaba entrar a raudales la luz plateada de la luna.

Yuuki lo observó guardar las ropas que se había despojado. En ningún momento la había mirado a los ojos.

—_Desde la fiesta ―_dijo una vocecita en su interior, haciéndola fruncir el ceño―. ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? –Por su parte ella empezó sacándose los pendientes de perlas que llevaba y los dejó sobre el tocador. Era mentira lo de los vampiros que no se reflejaban en los espejos, desde su posición frente al espejo del tocador, podía ver los hombros tensos de Kaname, mientras él miraba hacia fuera, dándole la espalda.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se empezó a quitar las zapatillas que nada tendrían que envidiar a las de Cenicienta, quizá excepto, lo del cristal, que no era conveniente para los vampiros.

—Es… nada –bufó suavemente.

—¿Nada? –Yuuki se volvió para mirarlo―. A mi no me parece nada –le espetó, con cierta molestia, mientras trataba de quitarse el collar de perlas a juego con los pendientes.

—Permíteme –Kaname en un parpadeó se subió a la cama y con delicadeza, le movió el largo cabello hacía un lado―. ¿De qué quieres hablar, exactamente? –preguntó, mientras removía el collar del cuello de Yuuki.

—¿Qué era lo que tanto hablabas con las baronesas? –no quería, pero cierto tono de irritación tiñó su voz.

—Quizá lo mismo que tú con Kiryuu-kun –espetó él, posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Yuuki, mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban en el reflejo del espejo y el collar se deslizaba entre sus dedos hasta caer en la alfombra.

—¿Qué? –Yuuki entornó los ojos, destilando cierta frialdad.

—Sí –Kaname le sujetó el rostro con su otra mano, volviéndola lentamente hacía él―. ¿Qué tal su beso? –Yuuki percibió el cambio en el aire antes de verlo reflejado en sus ojos―. ¿Lo… disfrutaste?

Los ojos de Kaname se tornaron rojos, su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que su cuerpo.

—¿Es… estás celoso? –Yuuki frunció el ceño. Kaname tembló―. Soy yo quien debería estar furiosa, no era yo quién estaba disfrutando y coqueteando con las baronesas –ella apartó la mano de Kaname de su rostro―. Si al caso vamos, estamos igualados…

Había algo líquido y caliente fluyendo dentro de Kaname, que le quemaba las entrañas y le secaba la garganta. Y el comentario de Yuuki solo lo acrecentó más…

—Yo no deje que me besaran… y no estaba coqueteando –ni siquiera molesto podía mostrar la más mínima exaltación, solo su semblante y su mirada irradiaban su furia―. Dime Yuuki… ¿lo disfrutaste? –la tumbo sobre la cama, con cierta brusquedad, con los ojos brillando rojos como la pasión, los celos, la ira…

—¡Suéltame! –trató de empujarlo pero Kaname era mucho más fuerte y pesado que ella―. ¡Déjame! ¡Tú fuiste quien se enfrascó en esa estúpida conversación…!

—No compares, Yuuki, por favor… ―replicó con frialdad, rozando apenas sus labios―. ¿Cuántos besos has compartido con él? ¿Cuántas veces te ha tocado? Compréndelo, tú eres mía, desde que aceptaste gastar toda la eternidad conmigo… ―sus labios eran fríos sobre los de Yuuki, no había una gota de pasión o candor, solo frialdad e imposición.

—Yo… ¡yo no hice nada! –Yuuki apartó su rostro del de Kaname―. ¡¿Crees que haría eso?! ¡¿Dudas tan poco de mi palabra?! –sus ojos reflejaban ira y dolor.

—Lo mismo digo –Kaname desgarró sin miramientos la parte superior del vestido de Yuuki―. ¿Crees que sería capaz de mirar a alguien más? –dijo con cierta ironía―. Yo no puedo alejar mis ojos de ti… ―lamió desde su pecho hasta su cuello―. Y me sorprende con qué facilidad puedes alejar los tuyos de mí…

Yuuki se estremeció. No sabía que era peor, si su pasión o su frialdad, pero en ambos casos lograba lo mismo: estremecerla de pasión hasta arrastrarla al mismo borde del abismo.

—Yo… Kaname… ―gimió cuando el acarició el lóbulo de su oreja―. No… puedo alejar mis ojos de ti tampoco… ―susurró.

— Entonces… ¿por qué le besaste? –inquirió, mordisqueando su cuello.

— ¡Él me beso! –Exclamó―. Yo no hice nada… en cambio, tú…

Él alzó la cabeza y la miro a los ojos unos instantes.

—¿Estás celosa? –preguntó.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Solo estuviste opacando toda la atención femenina y…!

Kaname la besó, mirándola a los ojos, con suavidad y ternura esta vez, para ahondarlo y hacerlo más pasional.

—Puede entonces, que quizá me entiendas… ―los cabellos oscuros de Kaname le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, cuando él se deslizó hasta allí e hincó sus colmillos, un torbellino de emociones la traspaso, desde la fugaz felicidad hasta pasar por la furia y rabia entremezcladas.

Kaname le estaba transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos allí, sin freno alguno. Y notó que compartían los mismos sentimientos.

—¡Ka… Kaname! –Jadeó, revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo―. Ya… basta…

—¿Basta? No, Yuuki, para mí no es suficiente –deslizo una de sus manos hasta una de las piernas de ella, ascendiendo con paso firme, alzando a su paso la falda del vestido―. No quiero que vuelva a tocarte, ni siquiera rozarte –gimió cuando ella aventuró sus manos hasta los botones de su chaqueta y luego empezó a abrir su camisa ojal por ojal.

—Eres cruel –Yuuki acarició su nuca mientras él con su otra mano le acariciaba el rostro.

—Ya te había dicho que era avaro contigo…―sus ojos regresaban poco a poco a su tonalidad oscura de siempre, pero aún danzando en ellos el deseo pasional que sentía por ella―. No permitas que vuelva a hacerlo…

Yuuki le saco la chaqueta y empezó a deslizarle la camisa mientras él se inclinaba aún más sobre ella.

—La próxima vez lo mataré… ―Yuuki solo necesito mover un poco el rostro para depositar un beso sobre el pulso latente en el cuello de Kaname―. Lo haré en serio, Yuuki… ―él se apartó de encima de ella y se acostó, llevándosela consigo. Sin querer, Yuuki quedo a horcajadas sobre él.

Yuuki poso sus manos sobre el abdomen de él, su piel estaba ardiendo, su pulso latía desaforado y sus ojos decían todo lo demás que no salía por su boca. Yuuki sabía con certeza que él cumpliría con su palabra… Lo miro a los ojos mientras trazaba círculos sobre la piel suave de su torso.

—Lo mismo digo –Kaname esbozó una sonrisa.

—No esperaba menos –alzó su mano para acariciar los cabellos de Yuuki para luego llevarse uno de sus largos mechones a los labios―. ¿No vas a castigarme por haber sido rudo contigo?

—Eres un cruel, sádico, celoso y masoquista –Yuuki se inclinó, acariciando con sus labios la piel del pecho de Kaname―. ¿Por qué seguiré contigo? –bromeó, acercándose con deleite al cuello de Kaname.

Yuuki lo mordió, saboreando cada gota de sangre que tocaba su lengua y bajaba por su garganta, las manos de Kaname acariciaban su espalda, haciéndola estremecerse.

Kaname apretó los labios, reprimiendo un gemido, liberado solo cuando Yuuki lamió los dos orificios dejados por sus colmillos, una descarga de pura electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. La sujetó con fuerza para poderse sentar, con ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

—Será porque eres igual que yo… ―él paso saliva imperceptiblemente cuando vio una gota de sangre deslizarse por la barbilla hasta el cuello, y de ahí siguiendo un camino uniforme hasta su pecho―. Tú sí que eres cruel… ―ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras él limpiaba con sus labios la sangre que aún se deslizaba.

Observó como el semblante de ella cambiaba según ascendía, no, sinceramente, no deseaba que nadie más la tocase.

—No quiero que muestres jamás esa expresión a nadie más… ―le tomó el rostro con ambas manos mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y desperdigaba besos por su rostro―. Tú eres solo mía.

—Lo… mismo digo –se abrazó a él mientras lo besaba.

Yuuki pensó, antes de dejarse arrastrar por la embriagante sensación de los labios de Kaname sobre los suyos y sus manos ardientes sobre su piel, que incluso intentar contener sentimientos de ira entre ellos era peligroso.

Especialmente en él, su amado vampiro masoquista…

**~Continuara~**

Uf~ Ya tan avanzada la re-edición me hace sentir tranquila. Espero que les guste, son pocas las diferencias, es más un asunto de puntuaciones y guiones, pero que hacen que la historia se entienda mejor.

Nuevamente, gracias a quienes siguieron la historia en su momento y a quienes le dediquen un tiempo a leerla.

Re-edición del **22/10/2012~**

¡Ja ne~!


	6. Pecado 06: Invidia

**Vampire Knight**

**"****Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Capítulo 06: **_**Invidia**_

"**Envidia"**

Era injusto, impensable, doloroso, irritante pero sobre todas las cosas ¡molesto! Kaname resopló por cuarta vez, es que… ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Esa… ¡Esa cosa!

Volvió a mirar a Yuuki con _"eso"_ en brazos e inspiró profundamente. Lo odiaba, cada vez que iban a casa de Akatsuki era lo mismo. Por eso odiaba hacer ese tipo de visitas pero, es que tampoco podía negarle nada a Yuuki cuando ponía ojos de corderito directo al matadero.

_Encima de todos tus defectos anteriores, eres débil a los ojos de borrego_. Se recriminó a sí mismo.

—¿No es lindo, Kaname? –Yuuki le miro sonriente, aún con esa _"cosa"_ pegada a un costado.

—Sí tu lo dices… ―musitó, agradeciendo que Ruka había salido un momento y Akatsuki hablaba con Aidou en ese momento.

Yuuki sonrió misteriosamente en su dirección y luego volvió su atención a la _"cosa"._ Desde el primer momento _"cosa"_ y él se habían caído mal, Kaname no soportaba sus ojos casi lilas, que ponían expresión de pollo a punto de ser decapitado, y a _"cosa" _tampoco le gustaban los ojos oscuros de Kaname. Kaname se iba siempre con Yuuki con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras _"cosa"_ solo podía aguantarse las lágrimas cuando ella se marchaba con _"ese idiota"._

Kaname odiaba que en cuanto llegaban a casa de Akatsuki, esa _"cosa" _siempre vivía pegada a Yuuki, lo odiaba, de verdad que le odiaba. Solo por ser esa clase de _"cosa"_ podía aprovechar y dormirse sobre el pecho de Yuuki, la hacía sonreír de forma tal, que Kaname solo sentía unos puros celos que a duras penas podía controlar.

¡Simplemente no soportaba ver a esa _"cosa"_ cerca de Yuuki!

— Kaname… ―Yuuki chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos, mientras llevaba a _"cosa"_ a su costado―. Kaname, por favor, quédate con él un momento, necesito ir a preguntarle algo a Ruka-san…

Kaname entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas contigo? –musitó. Yuuki podía pedirle cualquier cosa ¡menos aquello! ¡Él, el líder Sangre-Pura, cargar a esa _"cosa"_!

―Vamos Kaname, será solo un rato, por favor, Rei-kun no te causara problemas… ―y ahí estaba esa condenada expresión de corderito al matadero.

—Está bien, pero apresúrate… No nos caemos bien, la verdad –Kaname lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Yuuki no pudo menos que reírse.

Yuuki le pasó a la _"cosa"_ a sus brazos y él suspiro. Él y la _"cosa"_ Rei-kun se miraron fijamente. Kaname frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y Rei-kun de igual modo, empezando a hacer un puchero con los labios.

—Sí lloras te mato –gruño Kaname―. Eres un aprovechado, todo porque eres pequeño…

Los ojos de Rei-kun le observaron seriamente, como diciéndole: "No te tengo miedo".

―Eres una cosa muy molesta… no te pareces en nada a Ruka o Kain –musitó Kaname―. Eres pequeño, chillas, y pareces un insecto pegado a Yuuki, compréndelo, eso me molesta.

Rei-kun solo procedió a soltar un pequeño suspiro.

— Eres increíblemente egoísta… Tú acaparas toda la atención de ella… ―Kaname entrecerró los ojos―. No me gustas por eso, respeto a los demás de tu especie, pero no me gusta tu actitud.

Una risita hizo que Kaname dejase de hablar.

—Kaname, deja de hablarle así… se pondrá a llorar y entonces…

Kaname enarcó una ceja y miro mal a Rei, en ese mismo segundo, empezó a chillar a todo pulmón.

—Kaname… ―Yuuki negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía y tomaba a Rei en brazos―. Ya, ya, ¿te asusto Kaname? No le hagas caso… ―siguió meciéndolo junto a su pecho mientras Kaname resoplaba por lo bajo, observando el ir y venir de Yuuki con _"cosa-Rei-kun"_ en brazos.

Jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, era vergonzoso, por no decir poco ético, pero no podía negar que sentía envidia al ver a la "_cosa-bebé-Rei-kun"_ tan pegado a Yuuki. El pequeño mocoso de Ruka y Kain le arrebata preciosas horas junto a Yuuki…

Y, ¡menudo niñato, que venir a babear su lugar favorito!

_Y con qué cosas te está llegando la vejez, Kuran Kaname._Y resopló.

Rei-kun entreabrió uno de sus ojitos y observó al líder Kuran y sonrió. Menudo vampiro… ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer con el de su misma especie que crecía en el vientre su adorada esposa?

Gorgojeó un rato, mostrándole una sonrisa a Yuuki. Disfrutaría verlo jalándose de los cabellos, pero eso… Je, eso sería para después.

~Continuara~

La primera vez que publique este capítulo fue el **31 de Agosto del 2009**, en este caso empecé la re-edición **el 22/10/2012** y la termine el **24/102012**.

¿Por qué me tarde tanto? Ni idea, oh, es mentira, tengo nueva posición en mi trabajo y realmente ha sido absorbente pero realmente espero poder seguir corrigiendo mis demás historias. Sin más, espero que disfruten de esta re-edición y que me permitan saber qué les parece.

¡Ja ne~!


	7. Pecado 07: Superbia

**Vampire Knight**

**"****Seven Sins"**

**-/-/-**

**Pecado****07:**_**Superbia**_

"**Soberbia"**

**-/-/-**

Sonrió con cierta malicia al observar algunos rostros falsamente felices. ¡Já! Era bienaventurado el dicho: _"__quién ríe al último, ríe mejor__"_ ¡Oh, sí, claro que sonreía mejor!

Los nobles de la sociedad de vampiros y, cómo no, los mejores cazadores de la Asociación, se encontraban presentes. Y no era para menos, el primogénito de los Kuran había llegado y era motivo de celebración.

Se sentía realmente feliz y orgulloso, pero sobre todo, sentía la superioridad que le otorgaba el retoño Kuran. Cuando todo el mundo creía que el linaje de los Sangre-Pura Kuran llegaba a su fin, las tuercas del destino daban el giro inesperado y le entregaban la victoria absoluta.

Yuuki lucía preciosa con aquel largo vestido que le otorgaba el refinamiento y la dulzura que caracterizaba a las mujeres de la familia. Y más aún con su pequeño retoño entre sus brazos, otro motivo por el cual luchar para preservar la paz, quien lucía tan inocente y apacible en esos momentos.

Todos se mantenían inclinados ante ellos y Kaname no pudo menos que sonreír, podría lucir algo retorcido e incluso lleno de soberbia, pero tenía motivos para ello.

—Larga vida al heredero del linaje Kuran…

Los presentes alzaron sus copas al aire, enderezándose, los ojos oscuros de Kaname recorrieron la estancia, en búsqueda de algo… o mejor dicho… _Alguien_.

—Kaname… ―Yuuki le miro entrecerrando levemente sus ojos, mientras decía el nombre de su esposo con cierto deje de reproche―. Deja eso…

Kaname había aprendido que con ella era inútil hacer el desentendido. Yuuki era demasiado perspicaz en lo concerniente a él. No pudo más que respirar profundamente y mirarla con calidez.

—Sencillamente no puedo evitarlo –se acuclillo junto a ella y su bebé, un precioso bebé de oscuros cabellos y piel de porcelana―. Me siento orgulloso… ―hizo que lo mirase a los ojos―. Me siento feliz… ―rozó sus labios, en un roce cálido y fugaz.

—Pero estás actuando algo altanero… ―acarició una de las mejillas de Kaname con dulzura―. Y recuerda que acordamos que…

—Kei crecería en otro ambiente, lo sé –acarició la mejilla de ella―. Lo sé –sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

Nadie osaba decir nada, los Kuran hacían las reglas en sus juegos, nadie podría oponerse.

—Alcen sus copas por el nacimiento de Kuran Kei, heredero de Kuran Kaname y Kuran Yuuki, eterna felicidad para ustedes –quien hizo el brindis fue Hanabusa, a su lado se encontraba una madura Yori, que sonreía llena de felicidad al ver el fruto del amor de Yuuki y Kaname.

Las voces se alzaron como una sola e hicieron retumbar el lugar. El primero en presentar su felicitación de forma personal fue Cross Kaien.

—Espero que me dejen mimarlo y que me llame abuelo –fue el saludo, acompañado de una sonrisa, que les otorgo al llegar―. Jamás pensé que vería este momento –besó en la frente a Yuuki y luego a Kei.

—Por supuesto –Kaname sonrió levemente―. Eso es lo de menos…

—Más te vale cuidarlos por siempre ―Kaien lo abrazo―. Ustedes son como los hijos que nunca tuve, les deseo la mejor felicidad.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno, hasta que al fin… El que evocaba superioridad en Kaname hizo acto de presencia. Sus ojos lilas se conservaban fríos e inescrutables mientras llegaba hasta ellos. Su cabello gris iba algo despeinado y como era característico en él, llevaba la corbata desanudada.

Lo observó primero saludar a Yuuki y, por unos segundos que parecieron interminables, miro a Kei, como si lo viese y no pudiese creerlo.

—Más te vale que los protejas… ―fue el susurró de Zero cuando paso por su lado.

—Siempre lo he hecho, ahora no será menos…

—No quieras echármelo en cara… ―ambos recordaban al mismo tiempo, la época en la que el cazador juro destruir a Yuuki.

—Eso es lo de menos… ―ambos cruzaron miradas, mientras la de Zero se conservaba fría e impasible, la de Kaname denotaba cierto brillo que le hacía aún más peligroso―. Mientras no se te ocurra decir algo semejante otra vez y recuerdes tú posición…

—No soy tan estúpido.

—Ya lo creo que sí, Kiryuu Zero… yo gane –sonrió levemente.

—Tu soberbia no tiene límites, ¿verdad? –gruño Zero, apartando la mirada.

—Mi soberbia me tiene hoy donde estoy… ―se lanzaron una última mirada cargada de rencor, hasta que Zero soltó una risita irónica y emprendió el camino para marcharse.

Se paso las manos por el cuello mientras miraba por el ventanal. Agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que la fiesta hubiese terminado.

No solo él estaba agotado, también Yuuki y Kei lo estaban. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que escuchó los pasos de Yuuki y luego su voz en la habitación de al lado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía allí.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con suavidad. Yuuki estaba de pie, junto a la cuna de Kei, con éste en brazos.

—Todavía está algo inquieto… demasiadas emociones en un día –le lanzo una mirada significativa.

—¿Tú crees? –entro esbozando una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba enojada con él por el intercambio de palabras con Kiryuu―. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás enojada? –se coloco junto a ella, tomando de sus brazos a Kei, para recostarlo en su pecho, junto a su corazón.

Yuuki los miro a ambos, aún cuando Kei era tan pequeño, denotaba cierta actitud similar a la de su padre, como ese gesto de _lo-quiero-todo-ahora-mismo_, o esa mirada penetrante. Indudablemente el pequeño se parecía mucho a él, incluso la tonalidad de cabello era más similar a la de Kaname que a la suya.

Kei, con su pijama azul cielo, resaltaba la blancura de la camisa de Kaname. Su cabecita de sedosos cabellos se mantenía junto al corazón de su padre y con sus pequeños puñitos, se aferró a él.

—Al paso que vamos, no creo que mucho –suspiro. El aroma de Kei y Kaname se mezclaba como una exótica fragancia que la atraía. Quién diría que Kuran Kaname sería tan buen padre después de su escena con Rei-kun meses atrás.

—Eso espero –se inclino hacía ella, rozando sus narices―. No lo hice adrede… del todo, pero solo quería que él entendiese que yo te gane y que tú me ganaste a mí.

—Kaname… ―soltó el aire cuando él rozó sus labios con sus mejillas.

—Tú me elegiste a mí –beso sus labios―. Puedo estar de esta forma, al menos por hoy.

—Sí, si… ―se dejo guiar por aquel beso suave unos instantes―. No entiendo cómo es que me case contigo… Lujurioso, glotón, avaro, ligeramente perezoso… eres todo un pecado que camina –se burló.

—Bueno, pero al menos soy tu pecado que camina –rió, tomándola de la mano para irse a su habitación―. ¿Crees que Kei sea igual?

Yuuki lo miro y sonrió.

—Ya se parece lo bastante a ti como para heredar también esa clase de cosas…―suspiró, mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama matrimonial.

Kei se removió un poco sobre el pecho de su padre y soltó un bufido.

Kaname y Yuuki se miraron, para luego sonreírse.

—Y encima, eres soberbio… ―musito ella, mirándolo acostada de lado.

—Ya ves, un pecador por completo, especialmente si he de pecar junto a ti… por toda la eternidad, mi amada Yuuki.

_Y a pesar de que eres todo lo anteriormente mencionado… Tienes la fortuna de tener a la chica que siempre has amado, y de paso, un hijo con ella…_

_¡Já! Pecador con suerte… _

_Que amara eternamente…_

**{Fin}**

Nuevamente, sí, este es el capítulo final. Sé que muchas quisieran una continuación de esta historia, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarla tal como esta. Pero sinceramente agradezco que la historia les haya parecido lo suficientemente buena para considerarla mucho más larga y tendida.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:** Azumi, Minako, Sontemuka, youweon, Sui-AliRs, kiiLlii, Neki-Rine, Sobeyda S. Dracul, Aki-Takarai, kazeminami, victoria y Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen **quienes me permitieron saber con sus lindos comentarios qué les había parecido la historia en su momento.

Agradezco los favoritos a la misma, los seguimientos y las alertas de autor, para mí, cada una de esas acciones es invaluable y sin precio alguno. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia hasta el final y si eres de los que no había podido leerla antes, te invito a que me dejes saber por igual qué te ha parecido y los puntos en los que podría mejorar.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
